Listen to Daddy
by gingiestogether
Summary: When a pair of Cabal children rebel against their fathers' they find they may have bitten off a bit more than they could chew.
1. Listen to Daddy

Listen to Daddy

The music thumped through the club, making the ground vibrate ever so slightly. Mia was dancing in the centre of the room with one of her friends. The two girls were as different as could be.

Mia was a blond haired, blue eyed, fair skinned vixen. She was always the one to stand up for herself. There hasn't been a time when Mia was forced into something she didn't want to do…well, at least in her evening life. During the day while she was at work, she would be a fool to complain or refuse, knowing her boss would never be lenient with her. No matter whom her family was.

The other girl, Jessica, was a black haired, black eyed angel. She always did as she was told and would bend to the will of others. That personality was precisely what had her standing in a club, in clothes she couldn't stand and dancing to music that made her head pound painfully.

Jessica winced and drew back as yet another man tried to dance with her. The smell of sweat vomit and cologne filled her nose and made her sneeze in disgust. Glancing around the room she sighed and leaned forwards towards Mia in front of her.

"Please Mia! I came like you asked me too! I don't want to be here anymore. Let's leave, please!" she all but begged and pleaded. Mia raised an eyebrow and scoffed at her friend.

"You're the one who wanted to get away from your father! And know you are and you want to leave? What a pushover you are." Jessica's face flushed even more, if that was possible.

"I didn't mean to head out to the first club we saw! I meant get away, leave town for a week. I did NOT mean this!" Mia only shrugged and leaned farther back in to the strange man grinding against her. "Whatever Mia, I'm leaving. Goodbye." And with that she turned on her heel and struggled to get out of the crowded floor. She could hear Mia calling after her but she didn't stop or turn back. For once she was going to do what she wanted to do. And that did not mean staying on that damned dance floor with Mia. Of course, she wasn't going to leave, only move to the safety of a table or bar stool. Somewhere where Mia could still see her and know that she hadn't abandoned her there alone.

Once she had extracted herself from the throng of people pushing against each other she breathed in deeply. So much cleaner and safer here. Standing at the edge of the floor she glanced around her, finger tapping lightly on her chin trying to find somewhere for her to sit and rest. Finally she saw a high table and booths being cleaned up by a waitress. Jessica scurried over to her and tentatively tapped the girl on the shoulder. She had short dark red hair, pale skin and heavily done make up. The outfit she had to wear was ridiculous, very VERY short blue shorts and white see through tank top. The waitress smiled at her and leaned her head in closer so she could hear her better.

"Is anyone using this table?" Jessica asked raising her voice slightly to be heard. The waitress shook her head then asked if she wanted her to grab her something to drink. Jessica asked for a double shot spiced rum and coke and slid in to the booth, making sure she was facing the dance floor. Mia was still out there dancing, but there was a good group of guys around her, each trying they're hardest to get her attention. She wasn't noticing them though, she was just having fun on her own, spinning and grinding and smiling the whole time. Her eyes quickly glanced around the club and landed on Jessica and grinned even wider, giving her thumbs up then went back to her provocative solo dance.

Jessica sighed and rested her head on her arms. Jessica and Mia had known each other since they'd been in diapers, both of their parents working at the same large corporation. When they had first met no one thought they would last being friends. Mia would steal Jessica's toys or snacks and Jessica would just let her do it. The perfect sidekick, seen but not heard. As the years progressed the girls began to become very mischievous, and it wasn't always Mia making all the ideas and schemes either. Jessica had come up with her own fair share of them, but she executed them in such a way that no one would ever known it had been them that had done it.

Like when she went into her fathers office and stolen all of his books from his shelves, replacing them with children's stories instead. She had only used the books from the nursery, and since so many kids were in there, and her fathers office was in the same hallway as said nursery, and the fact he never locked it either, it could have easily been any of the children. It wasn't a big trick but Jessica had been as pleased as any six-year-old could be. She stood behind a fake plant outside his office giggling as she watched her father barreling out of the office cursing slightly about over active children.

Since then she had had helped Mia with a few other tricks, like putting fake cockroaches in the macaroni salad at school, and hiding mounds of dirt in the boys football lockers in their senior year. Jessica chuckled as she remembered the dirt in the locker. When she and Mia had walked out of the showers double over in laughter the boys weren't even angry. They were so hypnotized by they're night and day appearance that they couldn't even be angry, they just burst out laughing with them and chucked small pieces of the dirt their way.

That had all changed the minute they graduated from high school however. They're fathers had cracked down on their jokester attitude, thrown them in a community college and demand they learn the trades of business. See, they're fathers were in a very interesting business, they were managers in the same department of Cortez Corporations. A wizarding cabal, which in other words means a mafia on a slightly nicer scale. They was still killings and blackmailing and other horrific things, but they're employees were treated fairly decently. As long as they never wanted to leave and work somewhere else. Which is why Jessica and Mia had been forced into business school, they're fathers had volunteered them after Benecio Cortez, the CEO of the entire company, showed an interest in the girls when they first started showing up at the company. Benecio was intrigued by their playful demeanor and personalities. The job he had set up for them was a customer service job so to speak. They were to keep an eye on all of the customers and beneficiaries of the company, and anything funny that turned up they were to present the report to Benecio, who would make the next move, either involving the girls or not.

Which in doubtly left the girls in their current predicaments. Mia had wanted to go to New York to act and dance. She loved Broadway, despite her scary demeanor and Jessica craved to travel the world. She was going to become a Hotel entourage and visit places all over the world, testing out new hotels and old ones, publishing the best of the best places to go and stay at. And now both the girls were told their dreams weren't going to happen. To say they were devastated was a complete understatement. They had fought, cried, screamed and debated for five long months. It got them no where, so, now they were in this hot sweaty club trying to rebel against their fathers as best as they could.


	2. I DON'T dance!

Jessica's head snapped up as she heard the thud of a glass being placed on the table. She went to reach for her drink and smile at the waitress when she realized it wasn't the waitress who had brought it over. A frown came across her face as she looked up at the dirty blonde man with bright blue eyes who was standing right next to her table. She tilted her head to the side and went to open her mouth, but he opened his first.

"The waitress was getting a little bogged down so I offered to help her out." Jessica nodded slowly and slowly pulled the glass towards her still staring at him. She went to bring the glass to her lips but stopped when she heard a faint intake of breathe from the man. She raised an eyebrow at him and put the glass down.

"What if I had drugged that? Brought it over her to an unsuspecting girl and hoped to get her unconscious body out of her without being noticed." The man slid into the seat as he said this giving Jessica a fake concerned face. Jessica nodded slightly and pushed the glass only a centimeter from her. Then she leaned forward toward the man and said loudly.

"And did you drug my drink?" she asked giving him a knowing look. He merely shrugged, but an effortless grin sprang onto his face and he laughed. Jessica grinned back and downed the drink almost in one.

"I really could have drugged that drink though. You would have never known." He said again leaning his forearms on the table. Jessica just shrugged.

"I would have taken my chances." She said cheekily. The grin on the mans face grew even bigger, if that was possible. "So, am I going to get the name of my potential drugger? Or are you going for this whole air of mystery type thing?"

"Hmmmmm." He hummed stroking his invisible beard. "I could try that whole mystery thing. But then you'd play the same cards and I would never get to your know your name. And I would very much like to know your name." he said, his voice taking on a slightly husky tone. "Logan" he said, holding his hand out across the table to her. She stared at it for a while. What was she doing? She never sat in a bar and shamelessly flirted with a man she didn't know. Her eyes quickly flitted up to his and she grinned. But then again, wasn't the whole point of this week off to do things she normally wouldn't do? So, she grasped his hand tightly and shook it.

"Jessica" she said, a smile plastered to her face. There was instant warmth from where their hands met. She must have had too much to drink; her mind had gone fuzzy the minute their skin made contact. Maybe he had drugged her! That would explain her behavior. But one glance at the man and she knew he hadn't done anything to her. It was just an instinct. He was tall and very muscular, with electric blue eyes and soft dirty blond hair. He flashed another grin at her and she noticed a row of perfectly straight and white teeth. Her breath hitched in her throat as he beamed at her, the next thing she knew she was being tugged gently from her seat.

"Where are we going?" Jessica called over the music. He bent his head down low and murmured in her ear.

"You're going to dance with me." His voice had gone husky again and Jessica's face instantly turned red. She began to pull away and dig her heels in the floor. He glanced back confused and she shook her head fervently.

"I don't dance!" his brow raised and he laughed, tugging a bit harder on her hand.

"Yes you do, I was watching you all night. You dance very well actually." Jessica's face went even redder, if that was at all possible.

"Not with another person I don't!" Logan just laughed again and began brushing past people to get to the middle of the dance floor. Jessica started searching for Mia and noticed she was being lead off by a red haired man, and she was sucking on his neck. Well, she obviously wasn't leaving with her tonight then. Jessica sighed and accepted defeat, if Mia wasn't there to help her she wouldn't be able to get out of it. Logan looked triumphant as he put his arms around her waist tightly and pulled her into his chest. A new song started up again and Logan began moving them to the beat. Jessica concentrated on her hips, making sure she stayed with the beat of the music, when Logan's right hand trailed up the left side of her body stopping at her left shoulder. He gripped it tightly and pulled her upper half towards him even more. Jessica shuddered at the immense amount of electricity she felt rolling off of them, the next moment she gasped out loud as Logan began to kiss up the left side of her neck. Jessica moaned lightly as he nipped at her skin and licked where he had bitten. The whole time their bodies moved together perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

Another moaned escaped Jessica's lips as Logan started to nibble on her earlobe, his warm breath hitting her neck and making her shiver, and not because she was cold.

"Your coming home with me tonight" his voice rumbled in her hear. Jessica almost whole-heartedly agreed with him but thought better about it. She turned herself in his arms so she was facing him. A grin was playing on her lips as she put her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes. She leaned all the way up so her lips were right against his ear.

"And if I don't want to?" she purred before kissing down to his collarbone and biting him softly. A growl vibrated through his chest and Jessica grinned into his neck.

"Oh, I think you will." He replied, then grabbed her hand again and dragged her through the dance floor. 'Okay, someone definitely put something in my drink.' Were Jessica's last thoughts before she happily followed her mystery man out of the club.


	3. Hit the Jackpot

Hit the Jackpot.

As soon as they had fought their way out of the club Logan had a cab ready for them. He climbed in and pulled her after him, keeping her tucked snug against his side. He didn't continue his previous menstrations, obviously not a big fan of PDA and for that she was greatful. Instead he kept his head low to hers and whispered into her ear, his breath causing as much an effect as his body did to her.

"Am I going to get to know anything else about my mystery girl?" Logan's deep voice rumbled, making Jessica's heart stop for a split second.

"Hmm, I don't know. Depends on what you want to know." She said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Logan growled and tightened his grip on her making Jessica smirk in triumph. This night was going to one of her best ones ever.

Jessica was never the one to have a one night stand, she had only slept with two men before this, both of them boyfriends and both of them had to wait at least six months to get into her pants. She had seen one to many sluts in her life and didn't want to be considered one of them. Especially since her best friend did that enough for the both of them as it is. Tonight however was different, very different. Not only did she want to do everything in her power to piss her father off, she also had this unanswerable need to be with this man in every way possible. By the time her thoughts had calmed down the cab was pulling up to a down town apartment building. It was at least 12 floors high and looked fairly new. Every room seemed to have a balcony with high windows, almost floor to ceiling.

As she was staring up the building Logan had given some money to the driver and started to pull him and her out of the vehicle and towards the front doors. Together they walked up to the entrance and a doorman held the door open for them. He tipped his hat at Logan.

"Evening Mr. Danvers. Pretty young thing you've got there." The man smiled friendly at Jessica then turned back to the doors. Jessica's eyebrow shot up at the name Logan was called. 'Danvers? Danvers…why does that sound so familiar?' Jessica was raking her brain for the source of the name as she followed him to the elevator and inside. As soon as the doors closed and Logan had pushed the button for his floor he turned to her and had her in a corner in a matter of seconds. He had his hands up beside her head and his head was bent low, his lips almost touching hers.

The closeness had Jessica's thoughts faulting for a second; she licked her lips and stared into his deep blue eyes. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks, her eyes went wide and she mouthed the name on her lips. Danvers was the name of the Werewolf Pack Leader! Oh, this was great; her father would have a field day with this one. An evil smirk crossed across her face and she leaned just a little closer to Logan.

"I always wanted to be with a wolf." She said huskily. "I hear they have great…stamina." Her hand ran down his chest and he shivered.

"How do you know who I am?" his face was a mask of confusion and it made Jessica chuckle a bit.

"My father is Marcus Lane. Right hand man to the CEO of Cloud Cabal. I've had your family name drilled into my brain since I was able to walk." Logan whistled impressed.

"Daughter of a Cabal Employee. I did hit the jackpot. But I'm assuming now your going to want to walk right back out of this building."

"Now, why would I do a silly thing like that? Like I said, I've always wanted to be with a wolf. Always sounded very interesting." She purred out the last sentence making him shiver and growl all over again.

"Aren't Cabal children taught to stay as far from us as possible? You know, the whole Werewolves can't control their anger bullshit?" his eyebrow arched in a very sexy manor.

"And haven't you pups always been told to avoid us at all costs? You know the whole mafia bullshit?" Jessica's hands found their way up to his neck and wound around it in a very seductive way.

"I've always been the reckless type. And I definitely don't mind a challenge." He said grinning maliciously.

"Good, cuz neither do I." And with that she grabbed his hand and moved to the now open elevator door. Logan led her to room 985, at the other end of the hallway. He opened the door and pulled both of them into the room instantly; as soon as the door was closed he had her up against it, an arm around her waist, pulled right up against his body, the other around her neck leisurely, and his fingers resting on her shoulder.

"Like a challenge huh? This doesn't seem much like a fight does it?" he grinned cockily down at her. Jessica moved her head back slightly and seemed to think a moment.

"Your right, this really isn't much of a challenge. Shall we skip the one night stand and just have coffee instead?" she asked with a sweet smile and disentangled herself from Logan's shocked body. She walked into the living room and made her self at home on the couch. Logan finally shook himself out of his shock and quickly followed her to the couch.

"You were kidding right? Bout skipping the…you were kidding right?" Jessica's eyebrow rose again and she leaned back against the couch, stretching her legs in a kittenish way.

"We both like a challenge. This wasn't a challenge, at all. I mean, how rewarding will this feel if we don't chase each other around a bit?" she asked, with a grin across her face. Logan growled low and pounced on her, his legs straddling her thighs and his hands resting on the top of the couch. He leaned so close to her that their lips were actually touching.

"Every now and then it's nice not to have to chase. Don't you agree Jessica?" his voice had gone so deep that it almost vibrated through every inch of her. She gulped just the slightest and pretended to think again. Finally she smiled against him and whispered

"Yes, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry this chapter was so short. Its really just getting everyone ready for the more...interesting parts. If you know what I mean (wink wink). Anyways, the next chapter is a lemon, so if you want to avoid it go right ahead. You wont' be missing anything important if you do. <strong>

**Also, the only time I'll be asking for this; please review if you want to see anything happen or you like or dislike the story. POSITIVE criticism is always welcomed :) **


	4. Better than chasing

Logan smiled against her mouth and kissed her. Jessica gladly returned the favour, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Logan grabbed her around the waist, lifting her hips up to meet his, making him growl. He leaned back on the couch, pulling her with him and shifted her so she had her legs around his waist. Standing up, he had a firm grasp on her backside and squeezed making Jessica gasp. Logan grinned into her mouth and started walking through the apartment.

Thirty seconds later Jessica's back was up against the wall and Logan was running his hands up her shirt, using the wall to hold her up. His fingers found her breasts and started kneading them, Jessica's head leaned back and she moaned slightly. Logan growled again and tugged her shirt off of her, tossing it to the ground and continued his previous task, adding his lips and little bites through her bra. Jessica ran her nails down his back, feeling his shiver and groan as she did so. She may not normally do the whole one night stand thing, but at least her only time would be a memorable one. She grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged it up, placing her feet on the ground so he could lean back and pull it off the rest of the way. He was incredibly tall compared to her 5'6" average height.

Logan bent his head and kissed her again, moving across her jaw bone towards her neck, nipping and sucking down to her shoulder, making her shiver this time. He grabbed her hand and tugged her through the door that was right beside them, bringing her into a bedroom, large four poster bed in the middle of the back wall, huge floor to ceiling windows on the outside wall, two doors on the other wall with a dresser nestled in between them. Logan picked her up and tossed her gently on the bed, making her laugh and breath heavily. She looked up at him as she leaned on her elbows with a goofy grin on her face. She had never been with someone who made foreplay so amusing and appealing. He stalked up to her playfully then pounced on the bed in between her legs. He made fast work of her jeans and soon had them pulled off and thrown on the floor, her socks following right behind. He sat back on his legs, hands resting on her thighs and stared down at her. He didn't say or do anything. Just sat there and stared. Jessica shivered and cocked her head to the side; "What?" she asked, feeling more and more self conscious by the second. Logan shook his head but said nothing, just bent down and started to kiss up her stomach, teasing with his teeth as he went. He got back up to her breasts and tugged the fabric down, letting her nipples escape and began to suck on them, pulling them gently with his teeth.

Jessica gasped and ran ehr fingers through his blonde hair. Staring down at him as he continued to tease her relentlessly. She dropped her head back and moaned, feeling his smile against her, then hearing a small tearing sound as her bra was ripped off. "Hey! I needed that!" she squeaked out. Logan lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not right now you don't."

"Well, no, but I will need it eventually." Jessica huffed and rolled her eyes at him. Logan laughed at her and moved up so their noses were touching.

"Then I'll find you another one when the time comes." He smirked at her and captured her lips again. His hands working on his belt and jeans, trying to tug them off on his own. Jessica pushed him on to his back and yanked his jeans off then crawled back up so she was sitting on his hips, her nails dragging down his chest. She started to bite down his stomach down to his boxers, which she tugged off of him as well before she looked down at him, gasping just slightly. He was the biggest she'd ever been with and all of a sudden that was making her just the tiniest bit nervous. Of course, she didn't want him to know that, so she gave him a sly smile and wrapped her hand around him, making him jump in her fingers. She grinned; loving the control she knew she had and lowered her head until her lips were wrapped around the tip of him. Logan growled low in his throat and his hand wound itself in her hair, helping her slide lower down on him and begin to move her head on him quickly.

After a minute Jessica felt him shudder then pull her back up then rolled over so he was on top of her again. He pulled her panties down and slid into her slowly. Jessica sighed as she felt him fill her and he started to move quickly, his arms around her waist keeping her close against him and breathing heavily in her ear. She moaned and moved with him running her nails down his back and biting into his shoulder. Logan groaned and grabbed her thighs, lifting them so he could hit that spot better. Jessica moaned and threw her head back, coming in seconds, Logan following after her a minute later. He fell on top of her, breathing heavily and kissed her cheek.

"See? Chasing sometimes just isn't as much fun." He grinned at her, making Jessica laugh.

cument here...


	5. Pizza!

"So, are you going to tell me what you are?" Logan asked as he stretched himself out lazily beside Jessica.

"Well I thought that was made pretty clear. I am in fact female." She said with a confused but joking tone. Logan raised an eyebrow and just shook his head.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He tickled her side. "What supernatural are you? I know they don't hire humans so come on. Spill your deep dark secret."

"I'm a conspicuous half demon. I can cause someone to go temporarily blind if I want to. Not all that impressive but there you go." She pulled herself up on the covers and turned to look at him. "Dad really isn't that much better. His family line is necromancy, but he can barely communicate with the dead. Just senses when they're floating around him. I didn't get that passed down though thankfully. Really creepy shit if you ask me."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one. I'd rather not have some pompous ghost trying to ask me to tell his wife he loves her while I'm on the crapper." Jessica laughed and shook her head. "Though I am surprised your dad is so high up with such menial powers. Normally the cabals want the powerful ones calling the shots."

"He is calling the shots...of the accounting department. Ooooooh big scary work." She murmured crossing her legs, than finally realised she had no clothes on. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she hopped off the bed searching on the floor for something to put on for the time being. She found Logan's shirt lying outside of the bedroom door and threw it on. Since she was up she took the opportunity to actually look around his apartment, something she didn't have a chance to do before.

It was pretty plain looking. A big widescreen flat screen TV on the inside wall surrounded by oak bookcases filled the brim with heavy leather bound books. The outside wall had half of it covered in floor to ceiling windows, where the farther half had the wall for the kitchen. The kitchen had all the fixings, state of the art refrigerator, stove, and microwave. You name it, it had it. It didn't seem to have alot of personal touches put into the decor, except for a few painted pieces hung here and there. Some of landscaping, mostly woods though there was a city one, and some of wolves. Running in the snow, playing in the seeds of dandelions. Jessica stood in front of the scene of 6 or 7 wolves running and playing in the snow and looked at the signature: Jeremy Danvers was scrawled in quick strokes.

"I've always wanted to see one of his pieces. I heard Jeremy was an excellent artist." Jessica murmured more to herself than him. She felt Logan walk up behind her and slide his arms around her stomach, resting his chin on her head.

"He really was. I miss him sometimes. He was a spectacular wolf." Jeremy had died about two or three years ago. His father Malcolm had escaped from his prison with the Nast cabal and hunted him down. Jessica had heard it was a spectacular fight, and didn't end until both wolves were so badly injured there was no saving either of them. Clayton, Logan's father, had snapped Malcolm's neck at the end and they said goodbye to Jeremy in piece. Everyone in the supernatural world knew when the ex-alpha passed, and respectfully all of the mutts in America seemed to know their place and stayed from the pack for a good year before they started trying to get in on Elena's, the new Alpha and Logan's mother, territory.

"I heard some great stories about him. It's a shame." She whispered, making Logan shiver with...well with what she didn't know exactly. She was shocked to begin with with his personality and openness to talk about things like Jeremy. She knew how reserved the wolves were, having had to deal with one or two on occasion. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted a game console under the TV. "Ooo! Which one ya got?" She asked scooting around and walking quickly to see. It was the old school Nintendo game. The kind where you had to blow in to get to work with the little rectangular controllers. Her jaw dropped and she spun to gap at him.

"How did you manage to get one of these?!" Jessica squealed and dropped to her knees to search through the games. Logan laughed and sat next to her, having put boxers on before he left the bedroom.

"I think Nick got me this for Christmas like 10 years ago. She's a beaut isn't she?"

"10 years ago? And it still works? It must be almost 50 years old." He shrugged and leaned back on his hands.

"You know, you're supposed to be more enthralled by me and not my electronics." He huffed, feigning hurt.

"Hey, get me a hot shower and put food in my belly and _maybe_ I'll go back to being enthralled by you. Till then? Mmmmm no dice." Jessica wasn't looking at him, too busy thumbing through his collection to see what affect her words had on him. It wasn't until he had her on her back again that she took notice of him.

"Food? Food will get you to notice me?" Logan seemed flabbergasted. This seemed odd considering she knew how big the wolves' appetites are.

"Um..Yeah? I'm hungry; I worked up a big appetite. Besides, I KNOW you guys like to eat so I don't know you're so surprised." She nudged him to get up and wriggled back to a sitting position. "Pizza? I never get to eat actual food. Have to look "slim" for Mr. Cloud." She rolled her eyes then looked at him expectantly. Logan looked horrified.

"They refuse you food?!" he barked.

"No, they just make us eat rabbit food. The Clouds have a very firm idea on how ALL of their employees should look. Size 8 is not one of them. They don't fire us of course. But they do sit you down and have a 'heart-to-heart' about our health and well being. Setting up a private trainer and nutritionist. "She grinned at him. "You should have seen my dad after they talked to him like that. Hilarious." Logan blinked at her then snatched up the phone sitting on the end table next to the couch.

"I'm getting you a whole pizza to yourself woman!" he exasperated and dialed the number while Jessica laughed and leaned against the bottom of the couch. A big goofy grin on her face.


	6. Please Stay

For the next 3 hours Logan and Jessica played old school Mario brothers and ate pizza. Lots and lots of pizza. She knew she was going to pay for it in the next few days but she didn't care. For once she was enjoying herself; she had no shadow of Mia to be forgotten behind and no obscured rules to have to follow. She was being herself and she loved it, even if it was just for one night.

"Hey! You cheated! I demand a rematch you lying sneak." Jessica growled as she tossed the controller on the ground in front of her. Pouting immaturely.

"Really? We're shooting electronic ducks here darling. Why would I bother cheating?" Logan asked feigning shock. They had been playing virtual duck hunter with the cheap plastic guns on Nintendo for a good thirty minutes.

"Because you suck, that's why." Jessica muttered, standing up and moving back into Logan's room, lifting his shirt off as she went rendering herself naked once more. Logan stared after her shocked for a few minutes before his brain began to work again.

"Ummm, whatcha think you're doing?"He scrambled up after her, picking his shirt up along the way. Jessica was making her way into the bathroom and started searching around. "Didn't your mom ever tell you it's rude to snoop around in another person's bathroom?" He asked leaning against the door frame of the room. His eyebrow raised the whole time but looking thoroughly amused.

"I'm not snooping. I'm just seeing if you have conditioner. I want a shower, I'm still all sweaty from the club and...well...that." She said, waving her hand dismissively towards the bedroom still looking through his drawers and cabinets. Logan went up beside her and grabbed her wrist lightly, halting her search in a second.

"That" he said, nodding to the bed that was visible "Was amazing and I really do hope we get the chance to do that again?" he asked more than said. Jessica swallowed and tried to steady her heartbeat. She was not used to so much attention from a man before. Normally Mia was the one getting the attention and she was stuck with the already plastered friend who ended up passing out on her more often than not, or bitching that he didn't get the 'good one' before his friend had scooped her up.

"Oh...um...well...I'm sure we...I mean..." she started stuttering uselessly and she could feel her cheeks redden with each word she uttered. 'oh crap.' She thought then sighed and peaked up at him through her eyelashes. He was laughing at her! Actually laughing at her in her clearly horrifying state. She frowned and yanked her wrist out of his hand and crossed her arms. "You keep laughing at me and THAT won't ever happen again." She said with as much authority as she could muster. Logan clearly tried to stop laughing but was having a tough time at it. She huffed and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! I'll just go." She said and started to head in the direction of her discarded clothing.

"No! No, no, no, wait please. I wasn't laughing at you." She turned on a dime and gave him a look. "Ok, fine, I was. But it's not what you think, honest. You're just absolutely adorable when you're nervous. And considering how aggressive you've been all night I didn't think it was even possible for you to GET that nervous." Jessica scoffed. If only he knew what she was actually like. "I mean it. I want you to stay. Please?" he asked, throwing in his puppy dog eyes for good measure. Jessica thought for a moment. It wasn't like it mattered; she knew she wasn't going to see him again after this so why not take full advantage of the night. They still had seven hours at least until they had to part ways.

"Ok, fine. But not because of those stupid puppy dog eyes." She grumbled and stalked past him and into the bathroom once again. As she passed him though he gripped her elbow lightly and spun her around and crashed his lips on hers.

"Oh, I know." He said as her pulled back. "It's because of my charming good looks." He smirked at her. She just rolled her eyes and pulled his head back down to kiss him again. Logan's hands went around her waist and pulled her close as he deepened the kiss. Jessica moaned into his mouth and tried to press herself closer to him. Helping her out he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist then manoeuvred himself to the counter and sat her on the edge, keeping her close still. His hands trailed up her sides and found her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples making her groan loudly. He started kissing down her neck, making a path to join his hands and began to suck on right nipple as his fingers teased her left one. Jessica arched her back into his mouth and hands running her hands threw his hair and down the back of his neck making him shiver at the touch. He began to move farther down her chest to her stomach than farther still. He kneeled in front of her and put her legs on his shoulders and tugged her forwards slightly to give him better access. Jessica gasped as she felt him touch her with his fingers at first then his tongue. Her breath caught in her throat as he tortured her deliciously with his mouth and fingers, bringing her so close to release when he stopped and stood back up. She pouted and gave him a questioning look that made him chuckle deep. He gripped her thighs and put them around his waist again and guided himself into her, sliding in easily and making her sigh.

"Oh my god." She breathed and grabbed his shoulders. He began to move in and out of her at a leisurely pace, taking his time until it got to the point where Jessica couldn't take it anymore. She growled quietly and grabbed his backside, pulling him deeper into her. Logan got the hint and started to move faster, leaning her against the mirror so he could nibble on her breasts again. Jessica shuddered and felt herself coming close to her end. A few more thrusts and she cried out as she came, Logan not far behind her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both panting heavily and thoroughly exhausted. Jessica ran her hands lightly through his hairs and nudged him up slightly.

"How about we forgo the shower for a bit longer and take a nap instead?" she asked, clearly spent. Logan nodded and picked her up back her backside, keeping her legs locked around his waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and let him take her back to the bed. He laid her gently on it then crawled in beside her, pulling the blankets over them and laying his head on her chest. Jessica just smiled and ran her fingers over his back lightly and fell into the most peaceful slumber she'd had in a very long time.


End file.
